The invention relates generally to shellfish processing and more particularly to apparatus and methods for cleaning shrimp.
Peelers are automatic, bulk-fed machines designed specifically to automatically peel raw, shell-on shrimp. The peeling process is designed to preserve the quality, product texture, and pigmentation of the shrimp. After peeling, shrimp enter a cleaning device to detach any remaining shell and separate waste material from edible shrimp meat.
Current designs of cleaning devices, an embodiment 10 of which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, employ a trough 20 through which peeled shrimp pass. Legs 21 and other structure support the trough 20, which is preferably oriented at an angle, sloping downwards from a shrimp inlet at a first end 22 to a shrimp outlet at a lower second end 23. An oscillating shaft 11 extends longitudinally through the trough 20. Roller units 12 extend down from the oscillating shaft 11 and include free-wheeling rollers 13 biased into contact with the trough cleaning surface. Each roller unit comprises a post 14 extending down from the oscillating shaft 11, a forked portion 15 for mounting an axle 18 (and associated bearings, washers and other tools) holding the roller 13 between two prongs, and a spring 16 for biasing the forked portion towards the cleaning surface so that the rollers contact the cleaning surface. The ends of the posts 14 may extend up through openings 17 in the oscillating shaft 11. During cleaning, shrimp pass from one end of the trough to a second end of the trough while the oscillating shaft 11 oscillates. A motor 19 or other driver causes the oscillating shaft 11 to oscillate at a desired period and amplitude. The rollers 13 roll over the cleaning surface and pinch the shrimp, detaching any remaining shell or other waste from the meat. Each roller includes a dedicated forked portion 15, and the rollers 13 are independent from each other.